


Soulmates

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Old Age, Retirement, Soulmates, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac needed a hip replacement and Jack is going to visit him in hospital.
Series: writer's month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Soulmates

‘Are you ready, Mister Dalton?’

‘I was ready when you were still a twinkle in your mother’s eye, kid. And it is Jack. Mister Dalton makes me feel old.’

‘Well, hate to break it you, but you are old.’ The young orderly chuckles.

Jack rolls his eyes, ‘don’t remind me. So, can we finally go see Mac?’

‘Your transport will be here in ten minutes, so we better get going.’

The orderly makes sure Jack is sitting properly in the wheelchair before releasing the brakes and wheeling Jack to the exit. Their transport is not yet arrived, so they sit down.

‘Mister Macgyver must be a good friend, seeing you go through all this trouble to visit him.’

‘He’s my soulmate, kid.’

The orderly nods with a smirk on his face.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter, kid. You youngsters are all the same. A soulmate is that someone who knows you to the core, who knows what you are thinking, who says what you are about to say before you can get it out. My soulmate has been in my life for forty five years and it seems like yesterday that I met him.’

‘Well, the hip replacement was a success, so he will be back soon enough.’

‘Son, I pray every day, we will have more time together, however, I have enjoyed enough joy and happiness to last any lifetime already.’

The orderly smiles and gest up when the van arrives.

‘Well Jack, your ride is here. Give my regards and best wishes to mister Macgyver.’

‘I will kid, now help me get in that damn van.’


End file.
